Episode 9 - Bakemon in the Haunted House! Transcript
(The episode begins as we last left off this episode which is episode 8) Narrator: Last time... Our heroes' Pokemon along with the Digimon by their side is at the bittercold on Snow Covered Island where they are about to find a snowman Digimon Frigimon. But some turkey Digimon named Kokatorimon had truely blocked their path on their way to Fire Island. Pokemon and Digimon are about to find a way to beat him and turn their small Digimon in trainning back to their normal selves. But Devimon knows what they are about to head next as Kokatorimon failed his partner Devimon no reason. And for no result Frigimon explained it all and made his trail toward the Haunted House which the Pokemon and Digimon are about to head on where all the Bakemon live at night time. Could they be extra careful not to get haunted? (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 9) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 9 - Bakemon in the Haunted House!" (We cut to all the Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon, DemiDevimon and seven Digimon in trainning going toward the spooky haunted house where the Bakemon live) Agumon: The closer we get to the haunted house where the Bakemon lives, The bigger and scarier it looks. Gomamon: We we're prisoners here back when we we're with Joe. Biyomon: And Sora too. We get weak when were hungry in prison. Gabumon: I can't believe the haunted house is real. Palmon: Are they're any trick or treaters? Tentomon: No, but we better not run into one. Patamon: There's no such thing as trick or treaters. Pikachu: Pika. Togepi: Toge. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle. Vulpix: Vulpix. Geodude: Geodude. Psyduck: Psy ysy. Venonet: Venonet. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee. Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaaaaaaah. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Goldeen: Goldeen. Zubat: Zubat! Eevee: Eeeeeeeeeevee. Horsea: Hoooorseeeea. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pi. Gabumon: What are they saying? Meowth: The Twerps' Pokemon are saying that we're scared of going in there. Chikorita: Chika-riiiiiiii. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quuuuuiilll. Totodile: Toto-diiillle. Marill: Marrrrrrrrilll. Meowth: See...? Even the other Pokemon don't like this place ethier. Wobbuffet: Wooobbba-ffet. Mime Jr.: Mimmmmmmmme. Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme. DemiDevimon: You gotta be joking. Bakemon aren't the only ones that live in this place. Remember Phantomon? He's the only Digimon that controls the Bakemon and only works for Lord Myotismon. DemiVeemon: Too scary. Poramon: Sounds spooooooky. Upamon: Yeah dangerous too. Pikachu: Pika-chu pika pika pika! Treecko: Tree tree trrreeecko. Torchic: Chic chic chic torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mudkip. Lotad: Looooootad. Corphish: Phish phish cooooorphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Bonsly: Booooooonsly. Phanpy: Phanpy! Swallow: Swallow! Agumon: Really? Shall we go inside the haunted house of Bakemon? Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Pika pika! Gabumon: I guess that's a yes. Tentomon: So what are we waiting for? Gomamon: Let's get inside. Biyomon: Let's go! Patamon: I don't know about this. Sounds scary. (So all the Pokemon the seven Rookie Digimon seven small Digimon in trainning and DemiDevimon went inside the haunted house of Bakemon by going through the opened door by walking in and saw nobody home) Gigimon: The cosed is clear. Gummymon: I can see it near. Viximon: Nobody here! Minomon: Let's check it out! Biyomon: Wait! First we gotta be brave by letting go of your fears. Gomamon: And when you are in the haunted house, Then we'll be near. Palmon: It kinda looks like a day till October 31th. Tentomon: That is what we call... Halloween. Human: (Off-screen) Hallo...What? (Then the seven rookie Digimon and seven small Digimon saw a human in a smiling mask costume and screammed as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to a human with a smiling mask costume on, all the Pokemon, Seven Rookie Digimon, Seven small Digimon in trainning and DemiDevimon and a Human with a smiling mask on gave a grand tour to the place of the Haunted House to all the Pokemon and Digimon) As you can see, I've been giving you this tour to our home where are master hides in the shadows and he's completely invisible and has a weapon. He's a Ultimate Digimon no one could ever stop. Agumon: Hold on. How do you know this Digimon who is a ghost? Biyomon: You're trying to trick us again like last time in your human form huh? Gabumon: This is gotta be some kind of trick. Tentomon: No ghost is ever dressed like a human before. Gomamon: Are you saying that the ultimate Digimon is a phantom is your master? Patamon: That I have defeaten when I digivolved to Angemon? Palmon: If you ask me, I'd say this human is really real to us all Digimon. Pikachu: Piiiiikaaaa. Human: No. We've never met the master. He's dangerous and all Digimon. The ghost within him. DemiDevimon: Guess we haven't thought of that. Pikachu: Pika pika. Togepi: Toge. DemiDevimon: (Talks to himself in his head) Guess I've should've have noticed Myotismon's partner Phantomon. (Suddenly from out of nowhere the wind started to blow from outside and inside the haunted house and everything started to come to life) Pikachu: Pi? All the Pokemon: (Say their names questionly) DemiDevimon: Ehhh... Meowth: Ehhh... Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho: (Say their names shortly) ???: (Hauntedly) Geeeeeeeeeet ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!! Agumon: (To Gabumon) Did you say something? Gabumon: Nope. Wasn't me. ???: (Hauntedly) Geeeeeeeeeeet ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!! Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and DemiDevimon: (Gasps. Then a champion ghost Digimon Soulmon appears right infront of them by getting bigger and bigger than them. Even the Bakemon and the Human turns back to one) Soulmon: (Hauntedly) GEEEEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! All the Pokemon and Digimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They'd screamed real loud and runs away out of their haunted house near the backyard which is the call of the haunted) Soulmon: Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! DemiDevimon: I knew I've should've gone back to Lord Myotismon!!!!! All the Pokemon and Digimon: (Kept on running) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Finally they gone outside the backyard which is the call of the haunted as the Bakemon army and Soulmon their leader followed them out their as well) Soulmon: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Meowth: Who is dat, Digimon!!!!!? Tentomon: He's called Soulmon!! Gomamon: Soulmon is the champion level type Digimon and he's scares everybody away!! Pikachu: Pika pi!!! (Took out the Digivice and scans Soulmon) Digivice: "Soulmon". The Ghost Digimon. And the Digivolved form of Bakemon. This Digimon has a which's hat and likes to haunt everyone inside his haunted house and likes to steal the people's souls and add them to his collection. His special attack is the Necro Magic and End Trance. Meowth: Digimon, You've got to Digivolve! Wobbuffet: Wobbaffffffeeet!!! Mime Jr.: Mimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme!!! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmmmmmmmmmme!!! Agumon: That's why we are scared of champion level ghost type Digimon, Meowth. We can't Digivolve. Gabumon: We're too scared!!! Gomamon: And hungry! Tentomon: And weak! Meowth: Sure you can. That's what Digimon is all about. It's like riding a bicycle. Now start pumping up and Digivolve! Patamon: Sorry we're too scared to fight the champion level ghost type Digimon. Pokemon you're brave enough to handle ghost type Digimon you've just gotta fight em with your courage and strenght. Pikachu: Pika. Pikachu!!! (To the other Pokemon except Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho) Pikachu pika pika pika!!! Pikachu pika? Squirtle: Squirtle squirt!! Bulbasaur: Bulbbbbba!! Charmander: Char char!! Corphish: Cooooooorphish!!! Treecko: Treeeecko. Torchic: Tooooorcchhhic! Mudkip: Mudkiiiiiiiiiip!! Chikorita: Chikaaaaaa!!! Cyndaquil: Quuuuuiiiiiiiiil!! Totodile: Diiiiile Diiiiiiiile!! Horsea: Seeeeea Seeeeeeea! Hor! Venonet: Venonet! Marill: Marill Mari! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Pollllllli! Butterfree: Yeeeeeee freeeeeee!! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaah!!! Munchlax: Munchlax!! Bonsly: Boooooonslllllly!! Swallow: Swallow!! Vulpix: Vuuuuuul-pix!! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy!! Phanpy: Phhhhaaannnpy!! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow!! Lotad: Lotaaaaaaaaad!! Eevee: Eeeeveee!! Zubat: Zubat! Gabumon: What did they all say? Patamon: I told them that they can fight Soulmon with all their strenght and courage and braverly with all their attacks. Which means... They'll do it. (All the Pokemon charged toward the Bakemon army and Soulmon their leader) Gomamon: Go get em, Pokemon! Palmon: Show em what ghost haunting is about! Gabumon: You can do it, Pokemon! Biyomon: Make them lose their power! Tentomon: We're routing for you! Soulmon: Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Unleashed his attack) Necro Magic!!! (Echoes as he used Necro Magic as the Pokemon dodges his attack) Agumon: Pokemon, Attack!!! Pikachu: Piiiiiiiii-kkaaaaaaaaa-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Soulmon) Pidgeotto: (Used Sand Attack on Soulmon) Pidgoah Pidgoah Pidgoah Pidgoah Pidgoah!!! Venonet and Zubat: (Used Supersonic by confusing Soulmon) Goldeen: (Used Horn Attack on the 20 Bakemon) Goldeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! Squirtle, Marill, Mudkip, Totodile, Poliwag and Horsea: (Used Water Gun on the 80 Bakemon) Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic and Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on the 60 Bakemon) Eevee: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! (Used Tri-Attack on the 20 Bakemon) Psyduck: Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssy!!! (Used Psychic on the 100 Bakemon with his eyes by sending them flying toward Soulmon's face) Corphish: Coooooooooooooooooooooor... Phish phish phish!!! (Used Bubblebeam on the 10 Bakemon) Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Used Razor Leaf on the 10 Bakemon) Treecko: Trrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee-Ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko!!! (Used Bullet Seed on the 10 Bakemon) Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Bizzard on the 30 Bakemon) Phanpy: Phaaaaaaaaaanppppppppppppppppppppy!!! (Used Gyro Ball on the 50 Bakemon) Geodude and Bonsly: (Used Stone Edge on the 90 Bakemon) Lotad: Lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo!!! (Used Water Gun on the 20 Bakemon) Butterfree and Swallow: (Used Whirlwind by flapping their wings at Soulmon and the Bakemon army) Meowth: That's the way to fight em head on!! Agumon: I don't know how much Bakemon are there in the haunted house. We've just gotta do something. Gabumon: We can't just sit here all day. Gomamon: Wait wait wait. I've got an idea! Remember how Joe usually say those words to the Bakemon when they lose their power? Tentomon: How do you say them in a password? Gomamon: According to my thery, We usually say to the Bakemon "Bakemon lose your power" in a whisper kinda way... by clapping our hands and closing our eyes sort a way. Palmon: Great idea, Gomamon. Just like back in the real world. Biyomon: Looks like it's crazy enough to work. Patamon: Are you getting all this, DemiDevimon? DemiDevimon: I suppose we should weaken the Bakemon with our words and by clapping em or use something to tap with. Gomamon: Good. And I know just how to do it by making the Bakemon and Soulmon lose their power. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Seven Rookie Digimon, Seven Digimon in Trainning and DemiDevimon who are about to say the password to the Bakemon's weakness) Okay. Ready? 1... 2... 3!! (Seven Rookie Digimon, and Seven Digimon in Traininng are about to say what Joe say to the Bakemon) Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon, Minomon, Gigimon, Gummymon and Viximon: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. (The Bakemon started to hear of what the other Digimon say as they are starting to get weak even Soulmon) Gomamon: Come on, DemiDevimon. Join in. Just clap your hands! DemiDevimon: Oh okay!! (Claps his wings by making the Bakemon weaker) All Digimon: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. (Suddenly the Bakemon army screamed and ran away by going back to their haunted house but not Soulmon who is still on the champion level Digimon) DemiVeemon: Look! The Bakemon are running away! Poramon: Hooray! Now we've got em on the run! Upamon: This is awesome!! Minomon: This is increable!! Agumon: Come on let's finish this! Pepper Breath!!! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath on Soulmon) Biyomon: Spiral Twister!!! (Echoes as she uses Spiral Twister on Soulmon) Gabumon: Blue Blaster!!! (Echoes as he uses Blue Blaster on Soulmon) Tentomon: Super Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker on Soulmon) Palmon: Poison Ivy!!! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing Soulmon) Gomamon: Marching fishes!!! (Echoes as he calls out the Marching Fishes as they attack Soulmon) Patamon: Boom Bubble!!! Paaaaaaaah!!! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble on Soulmon) DemiDevimon: You're going back to where you belong. DemiDart!!! (Echoes as he uses DemiDart on Soulmon's back as he is about to run away feeling scared himself) Soulmon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Mommmmmmy!!!!! Meowth: Meeeeeoooowth!!! That's right!! Wobbuffet: Woobbbaffet!! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime mime mime!! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmmmmmmmme!! DemiVeemon, Poramon, Upamon, Minomon, Gigimon, Gummymon and Viximon: We did it!!! Yeaaaaaaah!!! Agumon: Great teamwork, Pokemon! Pikachu: (Held two fingers up with his right paw) Pikaaaachhhhhhhhhhhu!!! Gabumon: I don't know what that means in the Pokemon language. Patamon: It means we did it together as a team. That's what holding two fingers up with their right hands or paws. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Charmander: Chaaaaar. Charmander! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Meowth: The starters Pokemon from kanto said it was a blast defeating the army of Bakemon even their leader Soulmon is no match for. Biyomon: Well what are we waiting for? Let's continue on our journey with the Pokemon. Palmon: And help other seven small Digimon in their trainning forms to Digivolve like us. Patamon: File Island here we come!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah!! Treecko: Treecko tree!! Torchic: Torchic tor!! Mudkip: Mudkip mud!! Corphish: Corphish cor!! Skitty: Meow meow!! Munchlax: Munchlax munch!! Bonsly: Boooooooonslllllllly!! Phanpy: Phanpy phan!! Swallow: Swallow!! Lotad: Taaaad!! Lotad!! Agumon: Okay here we go!! Everyone: DIGIMON!!!!! (They headed out and continued on their journey toward File Island that is until Devimon watches them coming by toward him) Devimon: Don't celebrate just yet, Pokemon and Digimon! You're journey has just begun and it's about to come to an end! Narrator: What new evil pilot has Devimon have for the Pokemon and Digimon together as a team of good guys? You won't want to miss this final battle through the Devimon Saga as their journey to the Digital World continues. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts